Vampires and Virgins
by EricaW9
Summary: This is a story about Jan Valentine and my own RPC Erica Webb :3 hope you enjoy, i tried really hard to keep Jan in character and please ignore the random capitalization with the line "in a dark colored jogging suit" my caps button has being acting up lately
1. Changing

On a cold autumn night in England, the blonde young adult walked down the empty sidewalk. She hugged herself when a wind blew strong. 'Maybe I should head back, Mum always worries so much about me at night.' She thought to herself as she slowed to a stop. Looking down the sidewalk, which seemed endless, she saw a tall figure.

She let her eyes focus on the figure. It was soon visible that it was a man, wearing a beanie AND A DARK COLORED JOGGING SUIT. She didn't know why, but she thought that he could see her clear as day. The girl turned around and began to walk away, soon going into a run. She only got about fourteen fee away before her arm was grabbed and she was whipped around.

"L . . . Let go!" She screamed. She tried to pull herself away but his grip was firm as he held her wrists above her head. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought she was going to get killed, or raped and then forced to live after words. She continued to struggle but the man had put both her wrists in one hand and put his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Being as short as she was his groin touched her upper pelvic area. Feeling how hard he, the girl blushed. She was eighteen, but had never been intimate with anyone before. Going to scream she took what she could of a breath and went to release it but something caught in her throat.

Quite literally.

She looked down at her neck, crimson red trickled down into the fabric of her dress. She felt her eyes shake as she realized that it was the man who bit into her. Her eyes felt heavy and they started to close and the next thing she heard was:

"Damn am I glad you're a virgin. Would-a been a fucking ghoul. Oh, that reminds me, your blood got me so fucking high and hard."

It must have been the man. He's the one who tasted her blood. It took the girl a minute to realize she was alive. She sat up and mumbled.

"Who are you?"

"You're not scared? Even after what I did? I'm Jan Valentine."

"Jan . . . a unique name . . . what did you do to me? Why?" She wanted answers but Jan didn't want to give them. He stood up and held out his hand. She just looked up at him raising an eyebrow. Jan sighed.

"Come on you stupid bitch, it's almost daylight, we have to go." He was glaring at her. 'Why won't she take my fucking hand? I'm trying to help this broad' He changed his approach, for once he was going to act nice. He hesitated for a second then spoke. "Please?"

The girl blinked, stunned that this man could say such a word. She hesitated herself, and then took his hand. He pulled her up and then started off for the woods. "So, why does it matter if we're in daylight or not?" He didn't look back at her and he didn't answer her. After a minute she spoke again. "My name is Erica Webb." He nodded at this as he got them deep in the woods, where no sunlight could be seen.

"Well, Erica, I hope you don't plan on going home." He said. She knew she wouldn't be able to go home, not with him around, and so she nodded. "Know obviously you really are a stupid bitch if you haven't figured out what's happened yet. You're a vampire now."

"A vampire? Ha! That's funny!" She turned to leave now, obviously she was just dealing with a vampire wannabe. She walked into a patch of light. A blood curdling scream was heard and bird went flying. She fell out of the sunlight and she was still screaming with pain. Jan went over to her and slapped her.

"Shut up you dumb bitch! I told you, you were a vampire!" The slap did shut Erica up and she just looked up at him. Her life was over and she was immortal.


	2. Blood Thirst

A few nights later, Erica was sitting with Jan and his brother Luke in their house. Erica missed her mum and wanted to go home so bad, but she didn't say anything. Jan seemed to know what she was thinking of because he would give her a look every time she thought about it.

Erica had starved herself of blood since she woke up. She refused to hunt with Luke and Jan, she was getting weak. Luke looked over at Jan noticing how Erica was acting. "She needs to feed, Jan, take care of your slave."

"You're right." Jan said groaning. He hated having to take care of things, but he didn't need Erica dying on him. He got up and went over to Erica and grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her out the door. Erica struggled and screamed.

"Let go of me! I don't want to go!" She started to cough, and that caused her to stop her struggling. She stumbled forward and would have hit the ground if Jan hadn't caught her. Erica looked up at him; her face was pale, and her eyes droopy. Jan sighed and pulled her up and flung her over his shoulder. Erica let out a gentle grunt.

"You're a fucking crazy bitch, you know that?"

"I've been told. . ." Erica mumbled the best she could. Jan let out a laugh, not your normal laugh mind you, all his laughs were menacing. It sent a shiver down Erica's spine, but she smiled after words, she was happy he could lighten up around her.

Before she knew it they stopped, and she was on her feet, but Jan had to hold her up by her shoulders. They were at the back entrance to a hospital. Erica looked up at Jan, he was smirking. "What is it?" Erica whispered. "Why are we at a hospital?"

"Blood packs, you refuse to drink the blood right out of a human so I'm taking you here to eat from blood packs instead."

"You think they're just going to give us them?"

"No way, we got to steal them of course, and we're here just in time. See that delivery truck? That's for the Hellsing Organization. We're stealing that trunk and taking it home."

"How do you propose we do this with a weakling like me?"

"Watch." Jan simply said as he started over to the two guards at the truck. He snuck behind the male, grabbed his head and quickly yanked it to the side ultimately killing the man. Jan then looked over at Erica, expecting her to do the same thing to the female driver. But before she did Jan stole the clothes off of the dead man's back and changed clothes, he knocked on the driver's door to get the woman out. He eyed at Erica and she nodded. Erica snuck up behind the female officer and followed Jan's example. "Nice job, now grab my clothes and let's get back to the house."

"Yes sir." She said in response as she picked up his clothes and then climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. Jan climbed into the driver's seat and reached into the back for a blood pack. He tossed one to Erica. Erica looked down at her questionably, she was scared to try it, but she knew she had to or she would die. "O . . . Ok. Thanks." She said then bit into the blood pack. She drained it completely. "This is . . . is incredible." She said in awe. Jan grinned and started up the truck.

"Fucking A!" He cried and sped off. Erica laughed at that, she was enjoying herself.

"So what do you have against Hellsing?"

"They're a bunch of fucking vampire hunters."

"Have you ever tried to stop them besides stealing these blood pack trucks?"

"Not yet. We don't have enough people to stop them." This got Erica thinking, what happens to those who aren't virgins that get their blood sucked out?

"What happens to other people who get eaten by us?"

"Well if we don't drain them they become ghouls and they serve the one that drank their blood."

"So, why not tonight, after we get home, we head out and make a ghoul army to send in into the Hellsing Organization?"

"Heh, I like the way you think you crazy bitch."


End file.
